The present invention relates to a wireless device and a wireless system, and more particularly, to a wireless device and a wireless system which are capable of automatically recognizing a screen ratio of a source device during screen mirroring.
With the recent development of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies are under development. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology for wirelessly accessing Internet in homes, businesses, or specific service providing areas based on a wireless frequency technique by using portable terminals such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs).
As a direct communication technology for allowing devices to be connected to each other easily without an access point (AP) that is required in a WLAN system, the introduction of Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) is discussed. According to a Wi-Fi Direct standard technology, devices are connected without complex setting processes and in order to provide various services to users, data exchanging operations at a communication speed of a typical WLAN system can be supported.
Various Wi-Fi supporting devices have been used recently, and among them, the number of Wi-Fi Direct supporting devices for communication between Wi-Fi devices without requiring APs has been increasing. The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) discusses a technology for introducing a platform that supports various services using Wi-Fi Direct link (for example, send, play, display, and print). This can be referred to as Wi-Fi Direct Service (WFDS).
Display service in WFDS is a service for allowing screen sharing between P2P devices. The screen sharing service is also referred to as a screen mirroring technique in that a wireless device displays the same image through image transmission.
In an existing screen sharing service, when images are transmitted between P2P devices, the aspect ratios of the source devices that transmit the images are various. There is no way to determine the aspect ratio of the source device when the source device is not registered.
Therefore, the screen layout mode of the source device is not correctly recognized, or an image having a proper resolution cannot be provided.
In addition, in the existing screen sharing service, when the source device is in a portrait mode, there is no method that can distinguish between a black image of an active image transmitted from the source device and a letter box inserted for matching resolution.